hungergamesfanfiction12fandomcom-20200213-history
Hunger Games Fan Fiction: Episode one
Episode On The kids where waking up. Peeta was already down stairs cooking breakfast. Its been a long week cosidering the kids have asked who Finnick and Prim are 6 times. But the little ones will know soon enough. I also match Peeta now, I lost my leg in an accident falling out of a tree. But it just makes us a cuter family. But still tired I get up. I drag myself to the shower. Its warm and soothing until I hear a knock on the bathroom door. Is my yongest daughter Rue Lillian. She says softly "Mommy, are you okay? You where screaming last night. Daddy said not to worry but, are you okay?" Its sweet to know she cares but it pains me to know I can tell her why until shes 11. But I squeak out of the lump in the throught saying "I'm fine, just..A scary dream.." I can fell the tears about to fall "Don't worry about Mommy okay?" I hear her say okay quietly and run down stairs. I get dressed and go downstairs to find everyone there exept Chase . I sit next to Peeta and Taylor McKenzie. The kids look at me like I've murdered someone. I see Primrose opening her mouth to say something like Mom are you okay? It soundd like someone was killing a cat. I stop all of them before even one can speak "I'm fine. It was just a dream. Dad and I havegot it under control." They still look worried but they know if they speak its a day in there rooms. I wait for a few minutes and turn to Peeta reaching my hand under the table for his. He grabs my hand and we intertwine our fingers together. Then I ask him "How late did Chase stay up last night?" He thinks for a second and says "Maybe 2 or 3 in the morning. Its hard to say maybe even 4." I realised just then that we need to set a time to sleep "He has school today...I'm going to get him up." I let go of peeta's hand and walk down the stairs and hear foot steps behind me. Its Rue Lillian she grabs my hand and we walk down the stairs. I open his door and find him fst asleep on his bed. The I shake him and start yelling "Chase! Get up now!" His eyes flutter openand I grab his arm and push him in the bathroom "Be up stairs in 10 minutes. If your not your grounded for another week." I start walk away and hearhim say "I'm already grounded for a week?" I feel the anger rush through me like when Peeta laughs at me when I try to bake. But baking a cake is how Primrose got here. But still "No Chase your grounded for 7 days not a week. You have to go to sleep at 11:30 now. Hear me young man?" I hear him sigh with anger and ready to fight but he doesnt "Yeah I hear you Mom..." I walk up stairs and still holding Rues hand and stop at the top step and whisper "He called me Mom..." shocked I still walk with Rue and sit next to Peeta again. I lean to him and whisper in his ear making sure no one else hears me "Peeta He called me mom.." He looks at me shocked and Whispers back "Is that a good thing? He started calling me dad.." I look into his blue eyes and he knows I feel the pain in my heart still from Gale's passing. And he nods knowing what I mean. He smiles shly and gently kisses my lips. I smile because he brightened my day. I look at the children who all turn heads when we look. I laugh a little bit and say "Well I hope you all know that is just how all of you got here." Peeta smiles and I see Taylor McKenzie's reaction. She looks like someone just threw up and she witnessed it. Chase comes up stairs dressed and ready for school. I stand up and shoe them out the door. Peeta leaves for work and I sit in the huse alone until one. I am not bored though. I sit on the couch and think of my life. And how abousoltley wonderful it is...